


my everything

by Chaosandthecalm



Series: WCBMS [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cheesy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.” Connor whispered, leaning in and brushing a soft kiss along Jude’s cheekbone. </p>
<p>“I love you too. Can we go before we freeze something off?” </p>
<p>Connor laughed and leaned even closer, breath warm on Jude lips. </p>
<p>“You are so difficult.”</p>
<p>“This shouldn’t be news to you at this point.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	my everything

The air still held a chill even thought it was already almost spring. Jude shivered and stuffed his hands further into his pockets.

“Why are we outside this late again?” he grumbled at Connor’s back. Connor just glanced back at him and kept walking. He had driven them to their old high school and led Jude, without a word, toward the dark football field. Jude could feel the same pang in his chest when he thought of this place. 

They had graduated college just two weeks before, driving nonstop from California and ended up on Jude’s mom’s doorstep with their bags in their hands. She had cried for two hours and hugged them so much Jude was pretty sure he had some broken ribs. 

“We shouldn’t have surprised her. It’s dangerous.” He had wheezed as she squeezed him for the millionth time. Connor had grinned at him, happy and bright and Jude felt himself melt. 

Their future lay ahead of them, an intimidating openness, full of opportunity. 

Now they were walking silently, bundled up in their coats, breath fogging as it left their lips. 

“Connor seriously….”

“Just humor me ok?” Connor said, throwing him a quick smile over his shoulder. They finally stepped onto the field, which was completely dark. The grass beneath Jude’s feet looked almost black. He stomped down on in, his toes stinging from the cold. 

Connor looked around and took a deep breath, spreading his arms and taking in the sight. Jude watched him with a small smile. Connor had played football throughout college but never considered doing it professionally. Jude never asked him why and Connor never offered a reason. He ended up going into athletic medicine with a desire to pursue sports injury rehabilitation. 

“Remember when I came out to everyone?” Connor asked, voice quiet but still clear in the cold silence. Jude ducked his head and felt his cheeks flush. The memory still felt fresh even though it had been years. The crowd of people watching as Connor had pulled him close and kissed him. It still seemed surreal, like it had happened to someone else. 

“You do have a flair for being dramatic.” Jude mumbled. Connor turned to look at him and smiled warmly. He took a step closer and reached out, gripping Jude’s hips and pulling him close. Warmth spread through Jude. He could feel the hard lines of Connor’s body through their clothing. 

“I love you.” Connor whispered, leaning in and brushing a soft kiss along Jude’s cheekbone. 

“I love you too. Can we go before we freeze something off?” 

Connor laughed and leaned even closer, breath warm on Jude lips. 

“You are so difficult.”

“This shouldn’t be news to you at this point.”

Connor looked at him, eyes sweeping over Jude’s face. 

“Did you know that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the moment I saw you?” 

Jude’s heart stuttered in his chest at Connor’s words and he blinked. It was said out of the blue, but it sounded practiced, like Connor had planned the words out ahead of time. Jude watched as Connor’s face turned pink, his eyes dropping away. Oh my God…

Jude realized what was happening a second before Connor dropped to one knee, his hands gripping Jude’s. Connor’s fingers were warm and his eyes were fixed on Jude’s face.

“Jude you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re the love of my life…and I know you hate cheesy shit so I’ll keep this short.” 

Jude felt his throat close as he laughed. Everything was blurry and he realized a second later that he was crying. How lame.

“Will you marry me?” 

Jude’s heart felt like it was going to burst. He couldn’t speak, his mouth moving soundlessly as Connor pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket. 

“Oh my god…” Jude breathed out, his fingers gripping Connor’s hand tightly. 

“What do you say?”

Jude stared at Connor, with his messy hair and his hazel eyes and those damn freckles across his nose. He felt those familiar fingers shifting in his grip and watched as white teeth bit into a pink bottom lip. Why was Connor even asking? Wasn’t it obvious?

“Of course, you idiot.” He breathed out, dropping down to his knees and kissing Connor like his life depended on it. Connor froze for a second before his arms were wrapping around Jude and pulling him closer. 

“Can we leave out the part where you called me an idiot when we tell your mom?” Connor asked, his smile pressed against the side of Jude’s face. 

“Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do to get out of a writing funk? Write a cheesy engagement drabble of your favorite characters. These guys write themselves tbh.


End file.
